vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too! VHS 1997
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Now Available from Disney Interactive Opening Previews * Ready to Read with Pooh Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Winnie the Pooh Video Collection * How the Toys Saved Christmas * ABC Saturday Morning Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Stay Tuned for Pooh's Holiday Adventures to Meet Spot, the Cute Adorable Puppy * Feature Program Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too!" Episodes Titles * "Winnie the Pooh, and Christmas Too" Intervals *Stay Tuned as Piglet Learns to Skate with the Help of Some Magic Earmuffs. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Magic Earmuffs" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * '"Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" ' ** Producer/Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Producer/Director: Jamie Mitchell ** Written by: Karl Geurs, Mark Zaslove * '"The Magic Earmuffs" ' ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Terrie Collins and Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Michael Gough, Edan Gross, Tim Hoskins, Nicholas Melody, Patty Parris, Ken Sansom, Hal Smith - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Director: Terence Harrison * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors: Dave Brain, Joan Case, Rick Leon, Brian Ray * Storyboard Designers: Holly Forsyth, George Goode, Bruce Morris, Hank Tucker * Character Design: Kenny Thompkins, Len Smith * Key Layout Design: Dennis Greco, Ed Ghertner * Prop Design: Dennis Greco * Background Styling: Gary Eggleston, Paro Hozumi, Bill Lorencz * Color Stylists: Robin Draper-Koblin, Yolanda Rearick, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Roy Shishido, Phil Weinstein * Supervising Timing Director: Marlene Robinson May * Assistant Producers: Donna Alcock Smith, Barbara Ferro, Traci Tolman * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Ken Kessel, Jamie Mitchell * Talent Coordinators: Lynne Batchelor, Olivia Miner, Jamie Thomason * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (France) S.A. * Producers: Paul Brizzi, Gaetan Brizzi * Layout Director: Bolhem Bouchiba, Jean Duval, Vincent Massy, Pascal Pinon * Background Supervisor: Pierre Pavlov * Backgrounds: Olivier Adam, Jean-Paul Fernandez, Helene Godefroy, Patricia Milelreau, Vincent Misser, Misser, Nathalie Nicholas, Michel Pisson, Fredrique Reignier * Animation Directors: Gary Perkovac, Stephane Sainte Foi * Animation: Jean-Luc Ballester, Javier Gutierrez, Moran Caouissin, Matias Marcos, Sylvain Deboissy, Dominique Montferry, Patrick Delarge, Catherine Poullain, Marc Eoche-Duval, Jean Christophe-Roger, Pierre Fassel, Pascal Roaprs, Alain Costa, Mireille Sarrault, Arnold Hransac, Ventura R. Vallejo * Animation EFX: Thierry Chaffoin, Peter Hausner * Assistant Animation: Laurence Adam, Rene Dieu, Philippe Balmossiere, Dina Gellert, Philippe Beziat, Pierre Girault, Valerie Braun, Thierry Goulard, Patizia Brizzi, Karine Hjort, Marie Cabo, Isabelle Lelubre, Antonio Campiglio, Pierre Lyphoudt, Jean Deleani, Gizella Maros, Lieve Miessen, Odile Pierrin, Flroence Monceau, Christian Simon, Giles Noll, Xavier Villez, Sylvie Penege, Karel Zillacus * Inbetween: Philippe Ferrin, Ludovic Letrun, Ivan Kassabov, Andre Nekkar, Christine Landes, Daniela Tigano, Pierre Lecomte, Marc Tosolini, Christine Van Der Casseven * Checking Supervisor: Bruno Grumentou * Checking: Nathalie Devriese, Sylvie Fauque, Pierre Sucaud * Camera:Ecariste Ferriera * Assistant Director: Raphael Vicente * Line Producer: Jean-Luc Florinda * Assistant to the Line Producer: Etienne Longa * Ink & Paint and Camera Services: Sunwoo Animation Co., Inc. * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Post Production Manager; Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: Joseph Hathaway * Sound Dubbing Supervisor: Christopher Keith * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Arthur, Barbara Beck, John Royer * Post Production Assistant: Nanci Battelle * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Editors: Rick Hinson M.P.S.E., David Lynch, Jerry Winicki * Dialogue Editors: Jenny Harrison, Andy Rose * ADR Editor: Tally Paulos * Assistant Editors: James N. Harrison, Robb S. Paulsen * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-Recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Post Production Assistants: Nanci Battelle, Wade Nassir * Production Assistants: Johanne Beaudoin, Peggy Becker, Stephanie Elliott, Paul Fabela, Michelle Pappalardo-Robinson * Script Coordinator: Leona Jerniga * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinators: Karen Silva, William Waggoner * Shipping Coordinator: Craig Simpson * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1989, 1991 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Spot Logos * Now, Let's Join Spot on a Fun Winter Adventures Episode Titles * "Spot's Winter Sports" Ending Credits * The Adventures of Spot: From the books by: Eric Hill * Produced by: King Rollo Films Ltd. * Voices: Corey Burton, Linda Gary, Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Music: Duncan Lamot * Words, Music & Vocals: Dave Kinnoin * New Music Producers: Dave Kinnoin, Jimmy Hammer * Special Animation Effects: Rhaz Ziesler - Steller - X Productions, Digital Magic * © 1993 Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd. & Buena Vista Home Video Closing Logos * King Rollo Films Ltd. Closing Previews * Spot Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:1990s